Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain Act 3
Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain Act 3 is a level created and published by Hiromatic. The level is a re-creation of the stage, Sweet Mountain, from Sonic Colours. It is situated amongst tasty enviroments with sweet references, along with metallic platforms as seen in the original. Sonic The Hedgehog is typically the main character, dashing through boosting/speed sections and percise platforming along with grind rails and gimmicks thrown into the mix. lbp.me Link General Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain a level based off food, particularly sweets, and machinery along with metallic platforms that are used mostly throughout the entire level. Some factors of the original level aren't available throughout the level. A cloudy pink sky is distant in the background as introduced in the original Sweet Mountain. Sonic The Hedgehog has a variety of skills/moves to perform throughout the level to complete certain paths and alternate routes. For instance, the Boost is a move Sonic uses to reach places much faster than usual or break through surfaces in a east or west position. The double jump is used only for alternate pathways to reach hidden goodies or a quicker route. Homing Attacks are used to create a chain of attacks when a group of enemies are in the same area. Wall jumps operate typically as you'd expect from a Wall Jump. Then finally the Stomp skill is used to break through crates. Red Rings are an important part of the level, they add replay-ability to the level. The Hidden items are hidden throughout the entire level, five being the maximum count. Upon collecting all five Red Rings, Super Sonic is now unlocked. Super Sonic gives higher jumps, faster paces with speed and a golden mist. Ranks are also availale to achieve, giving you the ability to compare your time or rank with others in the community. Reception This re-creation of Sweet Mountain is Hiromatic's first level to feature his bot (with some skills) that he'll be using in his future series and it has received reviews with satisfying remarks. The level has also achieved over 2000 plays, hopefully this increases towards future levels. LBP2 Level Guide Review Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain is a re-creation of one of my favourite levels in Sonic Colours and it is re-mastered beautifully with Hiromatic's own features. The logic is a key part throughout the level. The Sonic bot has several abilities and they are all utilized superbly. The momentum and flow is amazing as it is as percise. The level design is beautiful and nostalgia is brought to me once I see the background's tasty theme with aspects taken from the original. The level geometry is layed out perfectly and boosting sections are a neat addition to the level as well as grind rails used multiple times throughout the entire level, yet I'm disappointed with the lack of plarforming as platforming was a key feature to Sonic Colours but nevertheless the wall jump gimic is a forgiveness along with alternate pathways to choose. I love the replay-ability to this level, ranging from collecting hidden Red Rings (that are extremly challenging to find by the way) to achieving a high-rank or time to boast in front of everyone in the community. In conclusion, this re-creation is amazing, catchy musicselections to choose from a the start, nice logic with a unique level design and replay ability to keep things going, I'm proud to say that this is one of the top Sonic tributes I've played in LittleBigPlanet 2. Gallery sma3-photo 1.jpg|Sonic boosting through the first area of the level. sma3-photo 2.jpg|Sonic using Homing attack to destroy enemies. sma3-photo 3.jpg|Sonic boosting through Boost blocks. sma3-photo 4.jpg|Sonic speeding through Dash Rings. sma3-photo 5.jpg|Sonic performing a Homing attack along with Control hints. sma3-andrew5823 result.jpg|Screenshot of the Scoreboard/Results Menu; This result was achieved by player Andrew5823. sma3-rank a.jpg|Rank A on the scoreboard. sma3-menu.jpg|Main menu. Trivia lbp.me Link: http://lbp.me/v/8w6spy Creator Link: http://lbp.me/u/Hiromatic *Music by Bladex61 , StormShacer , Blake1st *Sonic Colours - Wii & DS *Sweet Mountain is the second or third stage in Sonic Colours depending on what stage you choose. Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:Singleplayer Category:Hiromatic